shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Erina Nakiri/Gallery
Manga= Erina_Nakiri.png|Erina Nakiri Erina Nakiri mugshot.png|Erina Nakiri mugshot Erina_and_Alice_at_three.png|A three-year-old Erina takes away Alice Nakiri's doll. (Chapter 33) Erina's_arrival_at_the_entrance_exams.png|Erina arrives as an examiner. (Chapter 2) Soma meets Erina.png|Erina and Sōma Yukihira's first encounter. (Chapter 2) Annoyed_Hisako.png|Hisako Arato backs Sōma off after he makes contact with Erina. (Chapter 2) Erina_reacting_to_TFG.png|Erina reacts to Soma's dish. (Chapter 3) Soma_and_Erina_opening_day.png|Sōma promises to Erina that he will prevail. (Chapter 4) Kiyoshi challenging Erina.png|Erina is challenged to a Shokugeki by Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi. (Chapter 9) Erina_wins_against_Kiyoshi.png|Erina wins the Shokugeki against Kiyoshi. (Chapter 9) Erina_awaits_Ikumi's_results.png|Erina grins as she awaits Ikumi Mito's supposed victory against Sōma. (Chapter 11) Erina_watches_Ikumi.png|Erina observes the Shokugeki between Sōma and Ikumi. (Chapter 12) Erina_gets_bumped.png|Erina bumps into Sōma. (Chapter 20) Alice_intimidates_Erina.png|Alice Nakiri intimidates Erina. (Chapter 28) Erina_at_the_breakfast_buffet_test.png|Erina meets Sōma in the breakfast buffet test. (Chapter 30) Sakuma impressed by Erina's Eggs Benedict.png|Erina's Eggs Benedict wins her the Breakfast Buffet Challenge. (Chapter 30) Erina_and_Hisako_feasting.png|Erina and Hisako enjoys a meal during the final day at the training camp. (Chapter 33) Soma_rides_with_Erina.png|Erina travels back to Tōtsuki with Sōma after the training camp. (Chapter 34) Young_Erina_with_Joichiro_photo.png|Erina retrieves the photo of her younger self with Jōichirō Yukihira. (Chapter 34) Elite Ten Council shadow.png|Erina arrives in a meeting with the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 37) Erina_and_Satoshi_in_meeting.png|Erina discussing Sōma's inclusion of the Autumn Election with Satoshi Isshiki during an Elite Ten Council meeting. (Chapter 40) Erina passes by Jōichirō.png|Erina passes by Jōichirō. (Chapter 44) Preparing_for_the_AE.png|Erina assists Hisako on preparing a curry dish before the Preliminary Rounds. (Chapter 46) Erina_swimsuit.png|Erina in her swimsuit. (Extra) Alice and Erina poolside.png|Erina and Alice at the poolside. (Extra) Nakiri_cousins_with_Ryo_on_holiday.png|Alice and Erina leaving the pool. (Extra) Erina_returns_to_duty.png|Erina returns to her duties after a swim. (Extra) 3_Elite_Ten.png|Erina, Satoshi and Etsuya await Sōma's arrival. (Chapter 62) Erina_belittles_Alice.png|Erina belittles Alice after her loss against Sōma. (Chapter 67) Storytime.png|Erina picking up a new habit of reading Shōjo manga. (Chapter 83) Erinas_critique.png|Erina critiquing Sōma's dish ahead of his Semifinal Shokugeki match. (Chapter 83) One_more_win.png|Sōma confronts Erina after his Semifinal Shokugeki match, taunting her. (Chapter 89) Elite Ten Council judges the situation.png|Erina gives her permission for a three-way final. (Chapter 92) Erina and Megumi Pair.png|Erina and Megumi Tadokoro pair up for their Stagiaire. (Chapter 107) Erina in complete control.png|Erina instantly takes control of Kasayama's kitchen. (Chapter 107) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Erina sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Volume_2.jpg|Volume 2 cover Chapter_2.png|Chapter 2 cover Chapter_17.png|Chapter 17 cover Chapter_24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_86.png|Chapter 86 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter_97.png|Chapter 97 cover Natsuyasumi_no_Erina.png|Natsuyasumi no Erina cover Extra - A Magnificent Banquet.png|A Magnificent Banquet cover. |-| Anime= Erina_Nakiri_(anime).png|Erina Nakiri Erina's_arrival_at_the_entrance_exams_(anime).png|Erina arrives as an examiner. (Episode 2) Sōma meets Erina and Hisako.png|Erina and Hisako Arato meets Sōma Yukihira during the entrance exam. (Episode 2) Annoyed Hisako (anime).png|A defensive Hisako intimidates Sōma by explaining Erina's prestige. (Episode 2) Soma_and_Erina_opening_day_(anime).png|Sōma promises to Erina that he will prevail. (Episode 3) Nao_stalking_Erina.png|Erina walks on as she gets stalked by Nao Sadatsuka. (Episode 3) Erina wins against Kiyoshi (anime).png|Erina emerges triumphant against Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi. (Episode 5) Erina watches Ikumi (anime).png|Erina spectates to Ikumi's Shokugeki. (Episode 7) Erina gets bumped (anime).png|Erina bumps into Sōma. (Episode 9) Kibou no Uta.png|Erina Nakiri in Kibou no Uta |-| Others= All cast.jpg|Erina with the other main cast. Shonen_Jump_Heroines.jpeg|Erina with the other Shōnen Jump heroines. Erina_ALC_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ Twitter icon Erina_ALC2_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon Anime poster.jpg|Anime promotion poster Erina_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery